earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Russian Reincarnation
The Russian Reincarnation The Russian Reincarnation was a coup performed by Vice President xWaazes and Czar lucled against then Vohdz Wextra. Reasoning Hero's abdication prior to Tsar Hero5232's abdication there was some tensions going on internally between President Wextra and Tsar Hero. as Hero had to choose a new Tsar he chose lucled. This upset Wextra as he saw that Hero hated him because he wanted to become leader of Russia. Although there wasn't really anything bad going on, no trash talking or anything during the abdication of Hero, Wextra was still upset. Lucled's crowning As the new Tsar got crowned nothing really happened. the ceremony went as according to plan. Tsar lucled got crowned. After the crowning Tsar lucled offered Wextra the role as nation leader. Wextra accepted the offer. The foreign campaigns against the Russian Government As Wextra became Vohdz (leader) or dictator of Russia the international community started to have a more negative attitude against Russia. Alaska-Kowloon started with a campaign against Russia. This did not affect much at first but later the citizens started talking about "The Russian image". The new Ministers As Wextra saw that the government needed Ministers he saw to make people ministers. Crevel became propaganda minister and EdgarPlaysDerpy became Foreign minister. The Imprisonment of Crevel As Wextra started to take more and more control over the government the less free the press became. Crevel started to complain about the lessening of freedom and gave well-constructed critique against Wextra. Wextra answered by capturing him and put him in prison. This was the last straw for lucled. The Choice As lucled saw that the imprisonment of Crevel was too much he gave Vice President the choice between killing Wextra or lucled this meant that if xWaazes chose one of them the other would get full control. Saturday night xWaazes announced that he would kill lucled and half of the Russian population stood with the Tsar. lucled made sanoj360 into head of his government and a civil war broke out. The Civil War The Third Russian Civil War broke out. The War started with xWaazes capturing lucled which upset the whole world. Now the half of the world was against Wextra and the Royalist forces were taking too much ground for the Republic to stay intact. As xWaazes saw that the war was lost lucled wanted to start negosciating with xWaazes. xWaazes Agreed. xWaazes surrendered but Wextra did not. The Agreement The agreement was simple. xWaazes would become Head of Government if lucled got the role as nation leader. xWaazes and lucled started to talk to Wextra but he refused to give away the slightest power so xWaazes and lucled came up with dissolving Russia by kicking all the towns out of the nation and then form a new nation. Wextra surrendered. Aftermath short term consequences * The freeing of Crevel * The transfer of power to Lucled and xWaazes * The dissolvement of Russia * The revamp of the constitution. * International attitudes towards Russia became more positive. Long Term consequences it's too early to say what the long term consequences are. Category:Events